powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Environmental Adaptation
The power to survive and adapt to an environment. Sub-power of Reactive Adaptation. Also Called *Area Affinity *Ecological Adaptation Capabilities User is able to survive and adapt to any natural environment, being able to tolerate wide range of temperatures and levels of moisture, any amount/quality of sustenance, breathable medium, etc. with little or no discomfort. Applications *Environmental Transformation Variations *'Aerial Adaptation': allows the user to withstand extremely high/low air pressure (one isn't disoriented or deprived of normal breathing capacity by it), and high wind friction, accompanied by an innate immunity to vertigo and/or fear of heights. *'Arctic Adaptation': allows the user to live in conditions where the climate usually consists of cold weather, as they possess adjusted breathing capacity, as well as high tolerance (even immunity) to the cold. *'Aquatic Adaptation': allows the user to breathe water in lieu of, or along with, a gaseous breathing medium , to swim well and to endure high water pressure and extreme water temperatures. *'Darkness Adaptation': allows the user to operate better in dark environments (especially nighttime conditions), with a circadian cycle programmed for nighttime activity, heightened senses and perhaps darker coloration. *'Desert Adaptation': allows the user to go longer without water or food and to use it more efficiently, body which deals better with heat, and perhaps coloration close to the color of the desert environment. *'Environmental Defiance' *'Fallout Adaptation': allows the user to survive high amounts of radiation. Users can withstand radiation on levels that would otherwise kill, mutate, or damage them. This might let them survive on non-purified water and foods for long periods of time. *'Forest Adaptation': allows the user to adapt to the environmental conditions of all kinds of forests, including jungles. *'Gravitation Adaptation': allows the user to adapt to the environmental conditions of gravitational pressure. *'Land Adaption': allows the aquatic user to adapt to dry land. *'Mountain Adaptation': allows the user to live in very high-up conditions where the air is thin, as they possess adjusted breathing capacity, high air-pressure tolerance, a high cold tolerance and an immunity to the effects of vertigo or similar disorientation. *'Plains Adaptation': allows the user to adapt to the environmental conditions of all kinds of plains, including tundra, steppe and cold deserts. *'Silence Adaptation': allows the user to adapt to total silence and function perfectly. *'Subterranean Adaptation': allows the user to live in stuffy, low-light terrene conditions like caves/tunnels with vision, endurance and breathing adapted for such (perhaps also adapted for intense heat, if adapted for areas closer to the earth's core). *'Urban Adaptation': allows the user to survive the environmental factors of cities, user can withstand air pollution, harsh temperatures, and strong electric signals. *'Vacuum Adaptation': allows the user to survive in space unaided, to withstand atmospheres (the friction, intense heat and any poisonous chemical elements) and cosmic radiation, and to maneuver more easily in strange gravity. *'Valley Adaptation': allows the user to survive in the valley areas either high or low atmospheric pressure. *'Volcanic Adaptation': allows the user to survive mountain areas with high temperatures. *'Wetland Adaptation': allows the user to survive the environmental conditions of marshes, swamps, and bogs. Associations *Body Temperature Manipulation *Environment Manipulation *Environmental Mode *Fur Production *Pressure Resistance *Reactive Adaptation *Weather Adaptation Limitations *May be limited to one type of environment. *Can be weaker in the opposing environment (e.g. An Arctic Adapt can be weaker in the Desert). *May not be able to leave the environment. *Adapting to new environment may take time. Known Users Known Objects *Familiar Light (Doraemon) Gallery Eeveelutions.png|Eevee (Pokemon) can evolve into 8 different evolutionary forms and adapt to any environment. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Enhancements Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Adaptations Category:Defensive Abilities Category:Support Powers Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Common Powers